001
の , Kyoryuu no Hime) |status =Alive |gender =Female |birthday = |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |classification = |bone = |affiliation = |occupation = |partner = |franxx = |anime = Episode 16 |manga = |japanese = |english = }} is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. Appearance 001, also known as the Princess of Klaxosaurs, is a blue skinned humanoid klaxosaur with long flowing white hair and prominent blue eyes with glowing blue pupils. She has dark lines under her eyes and all around her body. She also has eight spider-like appendages coming from her back and what seems to be a tiara on her head, with a single blue horn protruding from her forehead through the center of the tiara. Personality So far, she is shown to despise Papa and the others, calling them “damned human wannabes”. She doesn't hesitate resorting to violence whenever she feels threatened (e.g. Episode 17, Tarsier's attempted murder of 001 near the end of the episode). 001 has 8 appendages, similar to the legs of a spider, that she can control freely. They are also capable of extending and retracting. She used them to impale and kill Tarsier after he tried to attack her. 001 seems to possess telepathy, as she is able to speak without moving her mouth. She can also make others hear her voice in their head when she screams. History Episode 16: Days of Our Lives In the episode, the Seven Sages (two of whom, it is quite worth mentioning, are absent) refer to her in passing. They discuss that their parasite reserves have dwindled down to just 60% in the month following the battle of Gran Crevasse. When one of them asks if perhaps they went too far by blowing up the plantations, Vice Chairman replies by saying taking a Machiavellian approach: "The ends justify the means. Humanity now has control of Gran Crevasse." He then goes on to say that the construction of Hringhorni, which appears to be a colossal ship or FranXX unit, is in its final phase, too. Papa then adds that he has sent two messengers (referring to the other two sages) to "you-know-where," saying that "this will likely be our final warning to them." The scene ends with him saying, "There is no need for two keys. Now, Klaxosaur Princess, which will you choose?" 001 is first shown after Zero Two hears screaming and she is shown sitting on her throne. Episode 17: Eden In a blue volcano, Lemur and Tarsier go down an escalator. Lemur says that klaxosaurs' development differs greatly from human civilization and culture. They approach 001 and Lemur tells his men to lower their guns. He says that it is a great pleasure to meet her. He says that humans and klaxosaurs have waged a war spanning close to a century and orders her to surrender. She screams and they all cover their ears but Tarsier. Lemur asks if they're words sent directly to the brain. Tarsier hears her words and draws two blades, telling her to prepare to die. Lemur tells him not to, but he continues and is quickly killed. Her two dragons go forward and kill the rest of the men. 001 descends the stairs and pushes off Tarsier's mask, revealing there is nothing under it. She calls them "Dammed human wannabes" without opening her mouth. Papa and the Vice Chairman sit on Cosmos and Papa says that the klaxosaur princess chose to go down the path of annihilation. The Vice Chairman says they'll feel the pain of having their earth scorched by their own creation. Relationships Seven Sages Hostile. Even more after Tarsier's failed attempt to murder her. Etymology Gallery Quotes Trivia es:Princesa Klaxosaurio ru:Принцесса рёвозавров pl: uk: de: Category:Female Category:Characters